Just Friends?
by Ari5194
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friends since they were four. When Bella moves back to Forks her feelings for Edward have changed. Does he feel the same way? Or are they just friends?
1. Coming Back Home

**I own nothing twilight**

* * *

Flash back: age 4

The playground was filled with kids. I didn't talk to any of them, though. I wouldn't know what to say. I swung on the swing set far away from the other kids.

I knew my parents would be worrying about me. My brother was always out-and-about while I tried to avoid any attention. I could see them giving me worried glances from the corner of my eye. They weren't fighting today, but we were in public so they couldn't. I could feel a storm building up on the drive to the park. I didn't want to think about that though.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I heard a boy say. I looked up from my shoes to see a boy about my age smiling at me. His hair was reddish-brown and looked like he had just got out of bed. He had piercing green eyes and pale skin, which was common in Forks.

"I'm Bella." I smiled back.

"Can I swing with you?" He asked pointing to the swing next to me. I just nodded.

We swung in silence. The silence wasn't awkward though, it was comfortable. Edward gave off this feeling of easy. Being me, I fell off of my swing.

I landed on the hard ground forcefully. My knee ached from the impact. I grabbed my knee and began crying from the pain. Edward was at my side immediately.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked franticly.

"My knee." I whimpered. I looked past Edward to see my parents fighting on the bench need the see-saw, totally oblivious to me.

Emmett must have seen me, because he rushed over.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Wait here. I'll go get my daddy." Edward told us then ran off quickly. He was very fast for someone our age.

I sat up, keeping my hand on my knee. Edward came back with a big blond man that I guessed was his dad. The man knelt in front of me, as did Edward. I explained what happened. He told me just to stay were I was and that it would stop soon. It was already letting up.

While I was waiting to get up Edwards hand brushed my cheek, drying my tears. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said.

He kissed my knee where it hurt and looked into my eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Well, how about we all get some ice-cream." Edwards dad asked me and Emmett.

Emmett and I smiled and nodded our heads frantically. We got up and walked towards the ice-cream truck, swarmed by children. Edward held my hand as we walked.

**End of flash back: age 17**

I looked at the picture of Edward and I when we were four years old. We both had Micky Mouse Popsicles and our arms around each others shoulders. That was the day that Edward and I first met. We had become best friends that day.

I missed him so much. I had to leave Forks when we were thirteen. Rene and Charlie had gotten a divorce then. Rene had gotten custody of me and Charlie had Emmett. Edward and I had promised to keep in touch, we did at first, but he started to stop calling and started texting less and less. Soon enough we just stopped talking. Edward started hanging out with Emmett more. Emmett was my only way to Edward now. They were both part of the football team and had they same group of friends, of whom Emmett was always telling me about.

Rene had gotten re-married in September and was moving to Jacksonville with her new husband, Phil. I didn't want to Jacksonville, so Rene had agreed to let me move back to Forks. Emmett was ecstatic when I told him, Charlie was happy too.

I packed everything that I would need. The rest of my stuff was going in storage.

Rene and Phil drove me to the airport, the whole Rene attempted to convince me to move with them, but I wanted to live with my dad and brother.

When I landed in Port Angeles it was easy to pick out my family. Emmett was huge. He was all muscle, it was very intimidating. He had short curly hair that was a little darker than mine. It also tipped me off when they both started running towards me and took turns hugging me.

"Bells!" Emmett rejoiced. "I'm so glad you're finally here! This is so awesome!"

"It's good to have you back, Kiddo. We've missed you." Charlie said. Charlie had a hard time expressing his emotions, as did I. We have no clue what happened to Emmett.

"I've missed you guys too."

We went to baggage claim. I only brought four bags with me. I was planning on just buying a new wardrobe.

"Alice is going to be so excited to take you shopping." Emmett commented. Alice was Edwards twin sister. We were close, but not as close as Edward and I. She was the ultimate girly-girl and always used to force me to let her put make-up on me. Apparently she hadn't grown out of it.

"I can't wait to see her again." I said getting into Emmett's Jeep. "_When_ are we going to see her again, and Rose. I want to meet her too." Emmet and Rose had been going out for three years, though I had never met her. He went on and on about her whenever we were on the phone. I didn't mention Edward. He hadn't talked to me in five years, I was a little afraid that he didn't want to see me.

"We're going over to the Cullens house around five. Everyone will be there. I told them I had a surprise. But I told Rosalie. Edward really misses you, the surprise is really for him."

I smiled. He wanted to see me. He missed me, why did he stop calling me then? What happened to him to make him stop talking to me? That didn't matter, I was going to see him in.... I looked at the clock on the dash board... an hour.

"I missed him too."

We pulled into the drive-way of my old/new home twenty minutes later. The house hadn't changed at all it was pretty small for a house of three people, but I loved this house. My room was untouched. Once I opened my door I made the decision to make it over.

I stocked my closet and dresser slowly. I needed something to do while I waited to go to the Cullens. I heard a car door slam outside. I went to the window and saw Emmett and a blond girl in a heated make out session. I'm guessing that was Rosalie.

I ran outside and waited for them to stop. They didn't.

"Are you guys ever going to come up for air any time soon?" I asked.

They both stepped back from each other, surprised that I was there.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend. Rosalie, this is Bella, my baby sister." He introduced us.

Rosalie was really pretty. She was probably a model. Her hair was blond and was so long it went down to the small of her back. Her blue eyes were wicked and her red lips were curved in a smile, showing her movie star white teeth.

We gave each other a hug. I saw Emmett smile at us.

"It's great to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Emmett never seems to stop talking about you." Rose told me.

"Well it seems like he has the same problem about talking about every perfect step you take." I said smiling. She looked over to Emmett and smiled. They were actually really cute together.

"Are we going to get going? Alice is probably freaking out. I know how she is about surprises." We got in Emmett's Jeep and made our way to the Cullens house.

The Cullens still lived in the same house, or mansion. The Cullens had a lot of money. They didn't flaunt it though, unless we're talking cars. Emmett parked behind a nice silver Volvo.

We walked through the door without knocking and went straight to the living room. Two people were sitting on the couch talking to each other. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes and was very handsome. The girl was short and had her short brown hair worn in spikes. I knew right away who this was.

"Alice!" I rejoiced.

She turned around and gave me a confused look for a second. Then the light went off.

"Bella!" She said happily. She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked once we let go of each other.

"I just moved here." I told her, squealing.

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing!'

"Hello, I'm Jasper." Said the boy that was just talking to Alice. "I'm Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother." I shook his hand.

"I'm Bella, Emmett's sister and friend of Alice and Edward."

"_Best_ friend. We used to hang out all the time, we were almost inseparable." She told Jasper.

"Almost."

"Yes, but now your back. That's good too. Edward has missed you so much. He hasn't been the same since you left."

That was a weird thing to say. Edward's different now? Huh.

"Have you told Edward yet?" She asked.

"No, I thought you guys already knew. Where is he?"

"In his room. Go surprise him." She said pushing me towards the stairs. "He still has the same room." I walked up the stairs and down the hall. Once they couldn't see me anymore I walked a little faster, wanting to get to Edward quicker.

* * *

**Okay, I _really_ hope that you like it!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Wow

**I don't own Twilight... If I did Bella would kick ass, Jacob would imprint on me, and Jessica would get hit by a bus.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys and girls.**

* * *

I peaked through the crack of his door.

He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, listening to music coming out of his huge, old-fashion headphones. He looked different and the same, in some ways. His hair was the same reddish-brown color that I always had thought was beautiful. His skin was still pale, but his face had lost all of it's roundness. Edward now had a perfectly square jaw and less of a pudgy nose.

His body had taken on a new form. I remembered the last time I saw Edward, he didn't have any muscle, just skin and bones. He didn't play any sports, he enjoyed music more than running around a field or court and spent most of time that he didn't spend with me playing the piano or reading, and some of the time that he _did_ spend with me playing piano or reading. That is why I was so surprised when Emmett told me that Edward was playing football.

Edward had muscle, not as much as Emmett. But just the right amount of muscle, you know, not excessive and not non-existent. Edward was beautiful, more than beautiful. He looked like a god.

I had always found Edward cute in the big brother, looking back in your yearbook, adoarable kind of way, but was never attracted to him. That's just weird, I was _not_ attracted to Edward Cullen.

I realized that I was just staring at him and decided to get his attention. I crawled next to him on the bed. He still didn't notice. I knew who easily he got wrapped up in his music and was glad that that hadn't changed. I grabbed his IPod and removed that headphone jack out of it's socket.

Edward sat up quickly, surprised. He looked at me.

"How are you?" He asked. His voice was that of an angles.

"I'm shocked." I said in mock offense, putting my hand on my heart. "You don't recognize me?" It's not like I had changed so much.

"Tell me who you are or I'm calling the cops." He was getting angry now, it was funny.

"Fine," I said like a five-year-old child. "I'm your stalker."

He got off of the bed and walked over to the door.

"Do you seriously not recognize me?" I asked loudly after him before he got to the door. "We used to be best friends. I've only been gone for four years. How could you forget me so easily, Edward?" I teased. If Alice hadn't told me where he was I wouldn't have believed that the god lying on that bed was Edward.

"Bella?" He asked in disbelief.

"Now you're catching on." I smiled.

He ran up to me and gave me such a forceful hug he knocked me over. His soft bed cushioned my fall. He didn't let go of me.

I soon became fully aware that I was lying on a soft bed with one of the most handsome man I had ever seen, with his arms wrapped around me. My heart started pounding faster and my cheeks turned red.

Edward pushed himself up so he was still hovering over me. I looked in his eyes. They were still like that ones I had seen on the playground that first day I met him, but they seemed a lot happier. His hand brushed my cheek.

"Your blushing," He stated. "It really is you."

I laughed. "A lot of girls blush, Edward." I pointed out.

"None as beautiful as yours." He said looking at his hand grazing my cheek. He said it as if I wouldn't hear it. There was a lot of emotion in those words that I was too embarrassed to decipher. My cheeks became red underneath his hand.

He looked back into my eyes. I think he realized what he said then.

"I'm sorry." He said then pushed away.

"I've missed you." I said truthfully, looking into his eyes.

"As I've missed you."

I hugged him again. I couldn't help it, I had missed him so much. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me towards him until I was sitting on his lap. It was impossible to feel awkward with Edward. We were so comfortable like this.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I moved back. I just got off my flight almost an hour ago."

"I can't believe you're here." He said excitedly.

"Well, you're gonna have to, because I'm here." I said. "Edward, you've changed so much. I mean.... Wow." I didn't know how to put it into words. He looked.... HOT. Yes, I admit it, my best friend, Edward Cullen, is hot.

"Yeah," He said flexing, not so subtly might I add. "That's what the babes say." He joked. I laughed.

"Promise me that you will never use the word babes again." I said and held up my pinky finger.

"I wish I could, but I can't, Bella. I'm a football player now. That is one of the most used words in my vocabulary. Do you want me to get teased in the locker room?"

"If you were going to be teased in the locker room I'm sure it wouldn't be about your vocabulary."

Edward sat there with his mouth open pretending to be offended, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be good now. I promise."

I got off of his lap and looked around his room. It hadn't changed that much. His music collection had become bigger than the last time I was here. His taste in music was still the same; classical mixed with alternative, a little rock on the side.

I smiled.

"What?" Edward asked, still watching me from his bed.

"I was just thinking about the last time that I was here." I told him. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled too.

**Flask Back...**

Everything was packed at my house and Rene had already flown down. I was sleeping over at the Cullen's that night. We had been friends for so long that our parents would let us sleep in the same bed without even thinking twice about it.

Edward was already in his bed when I came out of the shower, wearing a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt. I had gotten into the habit of wear Edwards boxers to sleep as weird as it sounds, I thought that they were remarkably comfortable.

I hopped into bed with him. I automatically snuggled into him and he put his arm around me. This was the most comfortable place in the world to me. When ever either of us needed comforting we would go to the store, get a pack of Oreo's and peanut butter, sometimes more depending on the situation, then go to Edwards room, and lie on his bed watching old movies.

"What am I going to do without you, Bells?" Edward asked.

I settled down in the bed and cuddled into Edwards chest, we both needed comforting tonight. The only light that we had was given off by Edwards huge TV playing the Breakfast Club

It was obvious that neither of us were going to get any sleep. We wanted the following day to come as slow as possible.

"It's not like I'm your only friend. You have Emmett and Alice. I'm sure you'll live."

"I know but you're my best friend. I love you, Bella."

Hearing him say that made my heart stutter then pick up twice as fast. I don't know why, it's not as if we are 'romantically involved' or whatever. He's like my brother.

"I love you too, Edward." We hugged each other tighter.

"I don't want you to leave."

"You're not the only one."

"What if we never see each other again? And you forget about me?" He worried.

"I could never forget you." That was the truth. How could I? "And we'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

"Stop being such a girl Edward. I promise that this will not be our last night together." I pulled up my hand to pinky swear, like we always did.

Edward smiled and linked his pinky with mine. I wouldn't let this be the last time I saw Edward. He was the only one that truly ever got me.

I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating erratically, like it always did before we went to sleep. That heartbeat had been hearing in my sleep since I was four, another thing to miss. I fell asleep with his uneven heart beat lulling me to sleep...

**End of Flash Back...**

"I made good on my promise."

"Yeah, are you coming to the game tonight?" He asked.

"I wasn't aware there was one."

"You're going." He told me.

"I have no choice in the matter?" I questioned.

"None at all."

I smiled. "God, I missed you."

"CAN WE COME IN NOW?" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side of Edwards door.

"No, we're not decent." I shouted before Edward could answer.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Emmett yelled and ran into the room.

I laughed at his face when he saw that Edward and I were on different sides of the room.

"Nice, Bella." Jasper complimented.

"Bella's going to the game tonight." Edward announced.

Alice squealed. "Great, that will give us more time to catch up." I nodded. "And we're having a sleepover, Bella. You should come."

"Yeah, it will be like old times." Edward encouraged.

I thought about being in bed with Edward now. We where both older now, and there was no denying, Edward was hotter that hell. I hoped that thing would just go back to the way the were but when I looked at Edward now, I did not see the thirteen-year-old boy I left. He didn't have braces anymore and his acne was gone, leaving clear skin that I just wanted to touch, and his muscles looked so smooth. Damn it, Edward was the sexiest thing to walk on this planet.

"Sure." I said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

He smiled at me and I melted. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Well let's get going'." Emmett said.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it.**

**I really like comments and I am going to keep begging for them. PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS!!!**


	3. So God Damn Sexy

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for taking so long, guys. Please forgive me.**

**This chapter is chapter two in Edwards point of veiw.**

EPOV

I laid on my bed listening to _The __Mixed Tape _by Jacks Mannequin. My mind went blank. With my eyes closed I let the music take me. I should have been down stairs right now. Emmett was coming by to show all of us 'the most awesome surprise ever'. I would find out later...

Then the music stopped.

I shot up and looked around to find the reason. There, sitting on my bed next to me, was an angel. She had long brown and wavy hair and pale skin. She was perfect. Her eyes were huge and a chocolate brown color that broke my heart. They resembled the color of my old best friends. No, I stopped myself. I wouldn't let myself think about _her_, she has been gone for four years. I stopped talking to her for a reason, there is no need to think about her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm shocked." She said in a voice that was more beautiful than any song that I have ever heard. "You don't recognize me?"

I scanned my mind through girls. Had we hooked up? If I had fucked a girl as hot as her I think I would have remembered her, she would have been my ultimate conquest. Drunk hook up? That would make sense, I guess.

"Tell me who you are or I'm calling the cops." I said sternly. Even though I said that, I knew I wouldn't. This angel was harmless.

"Fine." She whined and pouted. Damn it! That was so fucking sexy. "I'm your stalker." She said slyly.

I got off of my bed. I was getting very frustrated. I_ needed_ to know her name. I don't know why that was so important to me. I had done a lot of girls how I never even asked a name for. I walked to the door to see if anyone else would know.

"Do you seriously not recognize me?" She asked loudly after me. "We used to be best friends. I've only been gone for four years. How could you forget me so easily, Edward?"

Then it hit me. That angel on the bed was Emmett's big surprise. Those eyes didn't just resemble those beautiful eyes that I had missed so much it hurt, those _were_ the eyes.

"Bella?" I asked in disbelief.

"Now you're catching on." She smiled.

I went into shock for a second. Bella had always been beautiful but I never imagined that she would become more beautiful, not to mention so God damn sexy. I had always wondered why she wasted her time with me. She was the beauty and I saw the beast. Even though I had all of the girls panties dropping at school the situation with us was still the same. I couldn't believe that she was here, my best friend.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. The hug may have been a tad to forceful considering that we fell down. The bed cushioned our fall.

I pushed my self up to see her face again. God, she was gorgeous.

I had ignored her for so long for four years and now she was here. She would probably want to know why I hadn't talked to her in so long. I couldn't tell her, she would run off and never come back. I wanted to tell her so much right now.

The urge to touch her face took over me. I happily followed it. Her skin was so smooth, like cream, in color and feel. Suddenly the color changed. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, enhancing her beauty.

"You're blushing." I stated the obvious. "It really is you."

She laughed, shaking underneath me. That laugh did something strange to me. Was it possible that everything about Bella was perfect and beautiful?

"A lot of girls blush, Edward."

Answer to previous question: yes. The way she said my name made me feel like I had never heard it before, like she was telling me something I had never known.

"None as beautiful as yours." I murmured absentmindedly. Her cheeks became more red and I snapped out of my trans. "I'm sorry."

"I missed you." My heart skipped a beat at her words.

"As I missed you."

Her warm arms wrapped around me again. I lifted her up and sat on the bed so she was set in my lap.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to ask so many more questions, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. How long will she be here? How long has she been here? Has she missed me? Does she even care anymore?

"I moved back. I just got off my flight almost an hour ago."

"I can't believe you're here."

"Well, you're gonna have to, because I'm here." She said. "Edward, you've changed so much. I mean.... Wow."

Did she find me attractive? She never had before. But like I said; she was the Swan and I was the ugly duckling. She was the best friend anyone could ask for, and she chose to be mine. I had always been arrogant about that. I was the only guy that could call her there's; apart from Charlie and Emmett.

"Yeah, that's what the babes say." I joked flexing my arms. She laughed, it was beautiful.

"Promise me that you will never use the word babes again." Bella said then held up her pinky finger.

"I wish I could, but I can't, Bella. I'm a football player now. That is one of the most used words in my vocabulary. Do you want me to get teased in the locker room?"

"If you were going to be teased in the locker room I'm sure it wouldn't be about your vocabulary."

I sat there with his mouth open pretending to be offended, but I had to admit, that was a good one. I was surprised that we had just picked up where we had left off.

Bella laughed and kissed me on the cheek, making my heart go crazy like it always did when she touched me. I hated this about myself. I had tried to stay away from her for years and she's back for five minutes and I'm eleven years old again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be good now. I promise."

Bella jumped my lap and gazed around the room. Her eyes stopped on my music collection and she smiled.

"What?" I asked, still watching her from my bed.

"I was just thinking about the last time that I was here." She told me with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

**Flash Back...**

Bella was leaving tomorrow morning. My best friend was moving to Phoenix with her mother. What the hell was I going to do? My parents already said no on my moving with the, I knew that was extreme but you can't blame me for trying. I don't know how I was going to make it through a day without my Bella. I had always gone to school with Bella, when ever she missed a day of school- which was quiet rare- I would feel like a lost puppy.

I was in bed already. I had thrown in The Breakfast Club, one of her favorites.

Bella came out of my bathroom looking beautiful as always. Her hair was still wet from the shower, she wore a pair of my plaid blue boxers and an old shirt that hugged her curves. Bella hadn't realized yet how beautiful she really was, and I wanted to delay that day as long as possible. She would leave me when that happened. Why would she stay? I wasn't handsome, my face was covered in zits, my mouth was filled with metal, and my voice cracked at least once every sentence. Bella would end up with the type that played football, was popular, and talented. My chances were slim.

She hopped into my bed and moved across the bed to wrap her arm around my torso and rest her head on my chest. This was the comfortable place in the world for me.

"What am I going to do without you, Bells?" I voiced my distress.

"It's not like I'm your only friend. You have Emmett and Alice. I'm sure you'll live." She had no clue.

"I know but you're my best friend. I love you, Bella." As I said this I realized that this was true. I had always loved Bella as a friend, but I always had stronger feelings for her, but I had never described them as love. But I loved her. I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Isabella Maire Swan. I was an complete idiot.

"I love you too, Edward." We hugged each other tighter. I wished that she had felt the same way I did, but that was impossible.

"I don't want you to leave."

"You're not the only one."

"What if we never see each other again? And you forget about me?" I could never forget about her. How could I? My biggest fear was that I would never see my Bella again.

"I could never forget you. And we'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

"Stop being such a girl Edward. I promise that this will not be our last night together." She pulled up her hand to pinky swear, like we always did. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and my heart sped up to a point where it could be life threatening, but I had become used to it.

I smiled and linked our pinkies together. I wouldn't let this be the last time I saw Bella.

She rested her head on my chest. My heart beat became faster, I feared that she would hear it. If she had she didn't say anything. I watched her as she finally fell asleep. Not in the creep way, in the way that I was trying to engrave her face in my mind. She was so beautiful. It broke my heart that this could be the last time I saw her face.

"I'm in love you Bella Swan." I whispered in her ear when I was sure that she wouldn't hear me through her unconsciousness. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only that has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep my only love." I knew that my worlds were very powerful for someone my age, but I knew that I would never feel this way about any other girl that I will ever meet. I would never be able to tell her the full meaning of my words.

**End of Flash Back...**

"I made good on my promise." Bella's sweet voice pulled me out of the memories that I had tried so hard to fight back.

"Yeah, are you coming to the game tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"I wasn't aware there was one."

"So you're going." I informed her.

"I have no choice in the matter?"

"None at all." I smirked.

She smiled at me, my heart stuttered. "God, I missed you."

"CAN WE COME IN NOW?" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side of my door.

"No, we're not decent." Bella shouted before I could answer. I wish.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Emmett yelled and ran into the room.

Bella and I laughed at his confused face when he saw us fully dressed and a rooms length apart.

"Nice, Bella." Jasper complimented.

"Bella's going to the game tonight." I told them.

Alice squealed. "Great, that will give us more time to catch up. And we're having a sleepover, Bella. You should come."

"Yeah, it will be like old times." I encouraged. I wanted Bella back in my bed. And I wanted her there tonight.

Bella in my bed had been my hottest dream since I was fifteen. I hoped that Bella didn't see me as the ugly duckling I used to be. I hoped that she saw me as the man I became. The man that had spent the last four years trying to become worthy of her. But, of course, she was always one step ahead.

"Sure." I cheered in my head.

"Well let's get going'." Emmett said.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I really would like it if you guys also gave me some ideas for the story. You know, give me something to fluff it up.**

**-3 Ari**


	4. Go Spartans!

**So I'm kinda iffy about this chapter. It's really just fluff. I hope you like it. And I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I OWN ZIPO!**

* * *

The bleachers surrounding the field were filled with people cheering and screaming for our team. I sat by myself in the front bleachers, directly in front of benches for the Spartans. Rosalie and Alice were on the field cheering with the rest of the squad. They were very good, doing splits and moves that I wouldn't dare ever do.

I horn went off and all the people in the audience stood up and cheered louder, which I had just thought was impossible. The football team came out and everyone went crazy. I stood up and cheered too went Emmett, Jasper and Edward came out. It was hard to ignore the girlish shrieks that erupted from behind me.

"Go Edward!" A group of girls a few bleachers up from me yelled. I looked up to see that they weren't only yelling at the top of there freaking lungs, they also wore shirts with Edwards name and number covering it, and lets not forget the poster with a thousand different saying all having to do with Edward. Wow, he must be good.

"Hey, Bella." I heard a velvet voice say from behind me. I turned to see Edward leaning over the railing.

"Hey, nice turn out, hung?" He nodded. "Your fan club made an appearance." I nodded towards the girls.

"I know. Impressive, right?"

"I find it hard to believe that you, Edward Cullen, are playing football."

"Well thanks, Bella. Did you ever think of making your own sign, because that really got me motivated." Edward said said sarcastically, smiling.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I meant that the last time I saw you, you were constantly hurting yourself. You were more clumsy than me."

"I grew out of-"

"Hey, Baby." A nasally voice said from next to me greeted. A strawberry blond girl came into my view and walked straight up to Edward and planted a sloppy and very unattractive kiss on his lips.

I was surprised by the amount of jealousy that hit me right then. I had to hold myself back from pulling her off of him. That's weird. Why would I want to do that? I mean this is Edward. Why would I be jealous that a girl gets to kiss him? It was illogical, it might be but I still feel it.

They were in full make-out session at this point. It was disgusting.

"Cullen, get over here." The man who I assumed was the coach ordered.

"Good luck, Eddie." The girl said.

Out of all of the things that she could have said that did me in. Edward hated that name, I was the only one that he let call him that.. He used to hate it when someone else called him that.

"It's Edward." He growled, making me feel a whole lot better.

Once the game started Alice and Rosalie sat next to me.

"Alice, who was that girl that was making-out with Edward?"

"What did she look like?"

"Strawberry blond hair, nasally voice." That was all I needed to say. Both of their faces immediately lit up with recognition, then turned disgusted.

"Tanya Denali." Rosalie scowled.

"The resident skank and one of Edward's stalkers." Alice stated bitterly.

"Oh," I said lamely.

Was she Edward's girlfriend? I mean Edward is unbelievably handsome and sexy now, but I was still trying to register that. Of course girls would be following Edward around.

"You don't like her?" It was obvious by their faces.

"Understatement of the year."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is extremely clingy and gets jealous way to easily. Which is ironic because she has banged almost the entire male population of Forks High." Alice ranted. "Not to mention, she thinks she is just Gods gift to the world."

"When she's really a curse from Satin." Rosalie added.

"She sounds sweet." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"You'll see, Bella."

As the game went on I was quite impressed by Edward. He was amazing. By the looks of him you would have thought that he had been playing his entire life, not four years. When half time came around Alice and Rosalie left me to go back to their cheering duties.

"Hey, sexy." Someone whispered in my ear, making my skin crawl. I turned around to see a blond boy with blue eyes and a round face. He was kind of cute. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

"Bella." I said dismissively. I wasn't interested.

"Are you new here?" Apparently he didn't get the message.

"Yes."

"You know. I know everyone one and everything around here. If you want to I could take you out to dinner, show you around, give you the run down on who's who." I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"Well, that's so sweet of you. But I'd rather not."

"How about I keep you company?" He said putting his arm around me. I grimaced at the contact. I didn't know Mike Newton long, but I knew he was scum.

"I think I'm-" I was about to respond to his offer when I was interrupted.

"Newton, get you paws off my sister." Emmett roared.

Mike ripped his hand from my shoulder as fast as humanly possible. He looked afraid and confused. I had to admit that Emmett was pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. He must have really done some work on Mike before, because from what I saw, Mike was about to piss his pants.

Emmett's yelling got the attention of half of the bleachers. Everyones head turned to our direction then started whispering and gossiping. Great, I thought with venom, just what I needed.

"Sorry, Man. I didn't know." He defended.

"Well now you do. So leave." Edward snapped. I was surprised by his harshness. What surprised me more was that Make was practically ran to the parking lot.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmet asked.

"Sure. You know, I am a big girl. I could have taken care of that myself. And I wouldn't have drawn so much attention."

"Let us have our fun, Bella."

"Then go play." I waved them and sat back down.

A few minutes later Alice and Rose came back. We laughed over what happened with the boys and Mike. For the rest of the game we stayed focused on the field. In the end barley one. Edward made the winning touchdown, of course.

The girls and I left the bleachers and loitered by Emmett's Jeep. Emmett and Jasper were greeted by hugs and kisses from their girlfriends. Even though Emmett's and Roses kiss was more intense than I wanted to see the smile on my brothers face showed me how happy he truly was. By the look on Roses face she felt the same way. I wave of jealousy washed over me. Which was strange, because I never usually was jealous of people. I shook it off and came back to reality.

"Where is Edward?"

Jasper pointed behind me. I looked over to see Edward surrounded by girls. It was a strange sight. They played with his hair and pushed themselves against him shamelessly. I felt disgusted. This wasn't my Edward. This was some sick player. I didn't like this. I had missed him so much while I was gone. For all of those years I had wished of seeing Edward again. And when my wish had finally come true there was, of course, a twist.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. The sleep over will be next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! -Ari**


	5. Sleepover

**Sorry for taking so long. School has just started and I've have a lot to do. I'm going to try to get more stuff posted soon. I own nada.**

The ride hope was awkward for me. My realization was still running in my head. Edward sat next to me, looking my way every few minutes with concern. After about the tenth time he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Is everything alright?"

I suppressed a shudder. His voice was deep and sensual.

"Yeah." I whispered back with a nod.

That was all we had said to each other the entire ride to the Cullens. Then I remembered something. I was sleeping in Edwards bed tonight, with Edward. Uh oh.

Edward wouldn't make a move on me though, right. This was Edward after all. He had changed over the years but he would never do that to me. I had nothing to worry about, it was just stupid to think that something like that would ever happen.

The car then came to a stop outside of the Cullens house. Edward held the door open for me as I slid out of the back seat of my brothers enormous Jeep. The Jeep was high off of the ground. Edward, knowing how klutzy I was, Placed his hands on my hips and helped me down. I smile at him in thanks and he returned it with a much brighter one.

Emmett cleared his throat. My head snapped in his direction. He wasn't looking at me though, Emmett was glaring at Edward. Edward looked back, unaffected. Alice stood right next to him trying to hide a smile but failing miserably.

"Can we go inside? It's getting cold." I begged while I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't feel that cold, I just wanted to break the awkward silence.

We all walked inside. Alice and Jasper immediately made there way towards Alice's room. Rosalie pulled Emmett towards the guest room, he looked back at me with a worried look. I rolled my eyes, he was so over dramatic.

"So," Edward said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Not him too.

"You're room?" I suggested.

"Um, if you want to."

I scoffed at him a pulled him up the stairs and to his room by his hand. "Stop being such a girl, Edward?"

"What did you call me?"

"A girl."

"I'm not a girl." Edward said, sounding like a five year old.

"Then stop acting like one."

We were in his room now. I went straight to his dresser and started pulling things out. When I had a pair of boxers and an old Forks High School football shirt in my hand I turned back to him.

"It's okay if I take these, right?"

Usually I would just come in and take clothes right out of his dresser, but now I was unsure of Edward and I didn't like it.

"Of course it's alright, Bella."

I went into his bathroom to change. I rolled up the top of his boxers to fit my hips and put on the shirt. It was much larger than me. I was engulfed in the smell of Edward, mucky and yet sweet.

I walked out to see Edward in the bed and my knees went weak momentarily. His skin looked paler in contrast to the black comforter covering half of his body, his muscles were more visible now, he looked amazing. I shook it off and walked over to the other side of the bed.

I crawled in and wasn't sure what to do next. I would usually cuddle up to Edward's chest and he would wrap his arms around me. Now I had no clue what to do. Edward had changed into something that I would have never expected, a player. How could this have happened? He hated people like that last time I checked. Edward was a gentleman, he had been since we were six, when he started opening doors and pulling my chair out for me.

Whatever, I thought and moved closer to Edward. He smiled that sweet smile he smiled at me the we met and opened his arms out for me to pull me closer. That wasn't unusual. I rested my head on his now more muscled chest and sighed in contentment. Edward nuzzled my hair.

And then we were back to the way we used to be. This was the Edward that was my best friend, this was the Edward that I loved. Right then and there I made it my goal to bring the real Edward back.

I fell asleep with a smile as I was lulled to sleep by the uneven pounding of Edward's heart.

**Okay, I know it was short, but I will get more up soon. Next chapter will be Edwards POV.**

**Review and I'll probably get the next chapter up faster. - Ari**


End file.
